Umm
by BreakdanceTheBird
Summary: Based on the piece "Umm..." by JazzTheTiger on Deviantart. Whilst Bumblebee is deliberately teasing Prowl, he unknowingly awakens the wolf inside. (Slash, Citrus, no lemons. Better details inside).


A Fanfiction Gift For JazzTheTiger  
Based on her piece: "Umm…"

Pairing: Bumblebee/Prowl  
Warnings: Some Sexual Themes (It doesn't get bad. I won't break the rules.) I believe this is called "Citrus". No Limes or Lemons.  
POV: Kind of switches? I don't fucking know.  
Summary: Look at the art. 'Nuff said. (P.S. It was an honor writing for you, Jazz! 3)  
Oh yeah, and sorry for how long this took. I needed to get it done right. / You deserve it.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey there, Prowwwwl~!"

The edges of Bumblebee's lips curled into a mischievous smile as he focused intently on the Cybertronian Werewolf underneath, crouched behind a decent amount of cover as to stay out of the glare of Prowl's intense optics. The Ninja was meditating underneath the shade of a tree in the room, the growth of the extended limbs setting the atmosphere into a peaceful, serene midnight relaxation area.

It was something that the rotten, obnoxious Bumblebee was more than happy to interrupt. And calling Prowl's name like a goon seemed to be one of the Ninja-bots least favorite attempts as of now. Tilting his head curiously, Bumblebee strived for more attention from the Cyberwolf with a quick, "Prowwwl! Oh, come on, Prowl!"

Cyan blue eyes glinting maliciously from the scheme, Bumblebee brightened at the shifting of movement that was occurring in the 'Bot underneath him. So far, the yellow-and-black mech knew, the Ninja had been ignoring his attempts to annoy him, but Bumblebee had no doubt that the tempting calls would soon derive Prowl into some sort of irritation. Nearly every other time, the trick had worked.

"Prroooowwwwll!" Bumblebee snorted impatiently, tapping his pedes against the cold metal floor underneath him. Why wasn't that Cyberwolf moving? Usually by this point Prowl had something to say against Bumblebee's attempts to drive the Ninja up the wall (or tree). Why for the sudden amount of patience and ignorance coming from the meditating, nature-lover? Bumblebee opened his mouth again in another attempt – "Prrrrroooooooowwwwwlllll! Oh, Prowl!"

By this time, the Cybertronian Werewolf had looked up from his peaceful endeavors, glancing slightly to the left to try and get a focus on Bumblebee hiding somewhere in that area. Feathering a muscle in his optics, Prowl warned, "What do you want, Bumblebee?"

The yellow mech smirked at the clear annoyance brimmed in the Ninja's voice. It was working! The success sent a ricochet of confidence down Bumblebee's pedes and back struts as he sniggered behind his hiding location. If only there was something else besides name-calling that would tempt the Cyberwolf into further irritation… Bumblebee stopped to think for a moment.

Prowl, satisfied that Bumblebee had ceased his teasing, readjusted his awkward position and continued his meditation under the shade of the wayward limbs on the tree. Relaxation overcoming the Ninja once again, Prowl off-lined his optics and proceeded his prior task.

Suddenly, out of the blue, "Prrooooowwwwwwwlll!"

This time, Prowl decided he would use more acute methods of getting the yellow mech behind him to shut the slag up. On-lining his optics once again, the Cyberwolf turned to his left, sharp teeth bared, and let out a dangerous snarl to perhaps warn the mischievous Bumblebee off.

At first, there was no response, and Prowl was again content that his procedure had worked, when suddenly there was a rustle of movement coming from where Bumblebee was crouched over. "Hold on a second, Prowl – are you going to go all Cyberwolf on me?"

Prowl flinched; that wasn't the answer he had been expecting. The word "Wolf" brought the Ninja's thought tracks back to the moment Bumblebee had first discovered the truth behind the Cybertronian's leaving every full moon – a moment of both terror, disbelief, and trust between the two of them. It had been a serene moment for the two mechs, a peaceful one, and not much long after the routine of just annoyance sparked up between the two again.

Clearly Prowl's lack of response to that tease was disheartening, but since a brand new topic of sensitivity had been aroused, Bumblebee decided to proceed forth from there. Stooping from his cover, Bumblebee crouched down on all fours, suddenly putting on his best spiky-toothed growl, and began to prance about the empty, dark-gray room.

At the sounds of scuffling behind him, Prowl turned to see what kind of commotion was taking place behind him, and he found himself gaping in horrified disbelief as he watched the yellow mech before him galloping around on the floor, making clear grunts and snorts to symbolize what exactly he was imitating.

"Bumblebee!" Prowl growled, stifling the snarl rising in his throat. "How dare you!" That was… that was just mockery! The Ninja-bot proceeded to watch the ruthless Cybertronian before him dancing around on the ground, sniffing and snarling like a Primus-slagged wolf.

Bumblebee fought the grin that was undoubtedly spreading across his faceplates. Oh, how good was this? Spinning around to stare at Prowl head-on, the yellow mech lashed out with vicious "claws" and sneered, "Oh, look out for me! I'm a big, bad Cyberwolf!" He continued his movements on the cold, steel floor, bounding over invisible shrubs that were leading him closer to his make-believe prey.

Prowl clenched his servos together. This was unbelievable. How could Bumblebee? Did he not know how sensitive the Ninja was about this subject? Did everything that had happened between them mean absolutely nothing? Prowl snapped his helm back around briefly; maybe if he just shut out the world, it would all get better.

Once again overwhelmed by the silence, Prowl relaxed his tensed shoulders and servos as the peaceful atmosphere draped its silent cloak around him again. The vibrancy of the world and nature, criss-crossing together in a network of connections, unrivaled to the harmony of the balance… the soothing calls of the brilliance in all that of existence released the pressure currently harnessing Prowl, and he exhaled a quick, heavy vent of relief. Finally, the undoubtedly obnoxious Bumblebee had yielded his attempts.

Suddenly, Prowl's previously-undisturbed musing were interrupted as a back strut-shaking howl eluded itself from Bumblebee's vocalizer, shaking the very leaves on the towering tree overhead. Prowl on-lined his optics again and turned back around to glare ferociously at Bumblebee, fury clawing its igneous talons inside of him.

Bumblebee was perched on his two "hind legs" lifting his "snout" at the empty, silent moonshine overhead. His long, desolate howls broke the peaceful silence around them, (granted nowhere close to a legit Cyberwolf) sending the Energon articulating through Prowl's circuits racing dangerously. Bumblebee let out another long, loud roar of what was clearly mocking the wolf now thrumming against Prowl's insides to be let out.

"How could you?" Prowl protested again, clenching his servos together so tightly he feared they'd shove a gear loose. "How dare you? Is that all you want from me, is irritation and annoyance?"

Irritatingly enough, Bumblebee wasn't even listening as he sniffed around the "rocks" around him, pretending to scratch at an itch on his "ears." He hopped around his perch as he leaned back again and dared, "Look out for me, the big, bad Cyberwolf! I'll claw you all up for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Stay out of my way, or I'll snarl at you!"

Prowl was absorbed in the fury of what he was receiving, an ancient call inside of him awakening, pulsing to be let out. Letting out a wordless growl, the Ninja-bot let the entity maintain a steady control as the wolf inside, prior leashed, was now being let out and ready to hunt.

The Ninja-bot uncrossed his legs and got to his pedes, rising to full height underneath the overwhelming tree spiraling far overhead of him. Bumblebee seemed to notice the movement going on in his peripheral vision, and he glanced to the side to see what exactly the Cyberwolf next to him was doing.

Bumblebee flickered his optics in alarm when he found the stoic-faced Prowl predominantly standing above him, a growl flickering across his lips. Yielding his role-play of the wolf, the yellow mech tilted his head to one angle and questioned reluctantly, "Prowl? What are you doing?"

However, Prowl was renowned for his skills as the Ninja, and in one swift movement caught Bumblebee by both of his wrists and trapped his against the steel wall behind him before the obnoxious Autobot could even react.

Bumblebee felt himself get lifted off the ground for a mere second, then smashed against the metal behind him. Despite the amount of pain that was now buzzing in his back struts, Bumblebee now found himself pinned against the wall now pressed against his side, and the intimidating, snarling Prowl now looming over him, cyan optics feathering in an impassive expression.

By now, the yellow mech was now interpreting all that was happening to him, and even noticed with a slight widening of his optics as Prowl's leg slipped adequately between his own. It was just then that Bumblebee now understood the danger of this situation…

Prowl, a larger, stronger mech, now with a slightly dangerous expression now spreading across his face, holding defenseless Bumblebee against a cold wall behind him, again the former silence enveloping the two speechless Cybertronians in a frigid, unkempt atmosphere… oh, slag. This wasn't good.

Unfortunately, now Bumblebee could feel a heat racing through circuits which he promptly recognized as arousal – hold on a kilk: arousal? Oh, Primus, things were only going down for the worst.

Flushing hotly across his faceplates, Bumblebee attempted to make the approaching Prowl cease his movements for a just a fragging moment. He opened his mouth to regard the snarling Cybertronian standing intimidatingly overhead of him:

"Umm… H-hey maybe you should – aaaarrrrggggghhhh!"

Bumblebee's first protest to get the Ninja-bot to yield was cut off short as Prowl's spiked knee-plate rubbed against the yellow mech's sensitive mesh plating between his legs. The overwhelmed Cybertronian attempted to stifle the moan that was rising in his throat, quickly, and he tightened his grip against Prowl as the awakened Cyberwolf pulled away again.

"W-what was that for?" puffed Bumblebee as he fidgeted uncomfortably against the larger mech's compressed servos. "Was it something I said, for Primus' sake?"

Again, the yellow-and-black Cybertronian was cut off short as jagged claws wrenched themselves fiercely into his wrists, and Bumblebee let out a short-lived whine as he was now staring directly into Prowl's burning, cyan optics.

"Maybe next time you will not be so…." Prowl chuckled softly, only slightly releasing his tense grip against Bumblebee's now paint-scratched wrists. "Unwise."

Bumblebee tried to fend himself off against the word that purred against his audio receptors, but he found the feat nearly impossible as the hot breath revved against his neck and sent shivers spiraling down his back struts and pedes. Prowl did not need to be aware of how sensitive Bumblebee was at the moment… the yellow mech clenched his servos together as the arousal raced through his circuits.

"And perhaps," Prowl growled sharply, continuing to work his vocalizer, "We will get to see just how physically sensitive you are." The Ninja-bot, with the deep call of the wolf guiding his actions, pulled the yellow mech to the side and pounced on top of him, keeping the smaller mech's chassis held down with his larger bulk.

Bumblebee squirmed as his circuits began to race; race a mile a minute. He bit down sharply on his lip to perhaps help muffle the sound that was beginning to emit itself from him, but he found himself left with nothing else to do except stare up at the Cyberwolf on top of him, his breathing rate increasing with every silent moment passing between the two of them. This was definitely a darker side to Prowl than he'd ever known.

Bumblebee found that he liked it.

Prowl worked a dark growl on his face as he leaned in closer to Bumblebee's quivering frame, keeping him held down against the desk at such a vulnerable angle. "Are you so submissive already?" he tempted, going out of his way briefly for a moment to stroke the side of Bumblebee's frame invitingly. "Such a pity to see you so helpless when just a few minutes before you were so bold."

Struggling for a moment against the larger chassis pressing him down, Bumblebee felt the hot tinge of a flush spreading again across his faceplates as he stared over the other looming Cybermech on top of him. "N-no! I just don't believe you could ever pull of a threat like that."

A feral snarl sounded deep within Prowl's chest, and Bumblebee found his optics widening in fear as he realized just exactly what he'd done – he had just tempted the burning, writhing entity inside of the Ninja-bot on top of him.

"H-hold on a second!" Bumblebee tried desperately, feeling his circuits race penetratingly inside of him as again, Prowl rubbed his knee plating against the mech between his legs roughly. "Hnnnnaggh!"

The yellow mech's first whines then turned abruptly into a shivering moan as he felt arousal brimming through his pedes, back struts, and servos, arching his back in pleasure as long, clawed servos teased the sensitive spots on his back, exploring the deep grooves and curves on his quivering, undoubtedly turned-on frame.

Prowl then ceased his exploring and leaned down to nip sharply at Bumblebee's neck, causing the smaller Cybertronian to whimper and tremble in both certain fear and desire… This darker, dominant side to Prowl was both very intimidating and quite a bit of an arouser, it would seem. Bumblebee found himself now drumming in both pain and longing need as he shivered underneath the Ninja's burning cyan eyes. Primus, what had he done?

At the sudden trembling, Prowl sat back and observed the delicious display with hungry optics. Complete helplessness was such an exquisite look for Bumblebee, and sooner or later, there would certainly be more of that to pass.

Chuckling darkly, Prowl let a dangerous smile pass across his faceplates as he leaned closer to the smaller mech's neck, breathing hot puffs of breath against him as he trapped him down against the desk. He angled his servos to a position where he could freely explore all of Bumblebee's nooks and grooves, sending the yellow Cybertronian into spasms of both pleasure and desire, although the glaze of an afraid mech was imprinted on his expression at the moment.

Bumblebee whimpered as he fought to maintain some display of dominance, however he found Prowl had himself wedged between the smaller mech's legs, making it nearly impossible to pry the black-and-gold Cybertronian off.

"So, you doubt my ability to turn you into a desperate, helpless Autobot," purred Prowl darkly as he rubbed his servos in between Bumblebee's quivering legs. "Let's see just how far I will get with this~."

Struggling desperately, but also slightly widening his legs with desire, Bumblebee groaned out fiercely as the larger mech on top of him rubbed his long leg in between his own, just further cutting off the yellow Cybertronian's wails and moans of defeat and protest.

"After all…" proceeded the larger Cyberwolf as he licked his lips with an intimidating display of dominance over the two, continuing to both explore and pin down the smaller mech against the table, listening to his abrupt, brief whines and wails as he struggled to get the Werewolf off of him. "Isn't that what you want?"

Widening his optics, Bumblebee attempted to figure out just exactly what Prowl meant for a moment, just as the larger Cybertronian backed off against him. Relief washing across his servos, the obnoxious, yellow mech growled out in both success and disapproval, the fear washing from his gaze and then replaced with the normal, cocky expression he had written across it.

"Ha! I knew you wouldn't be able to carry out what you said…"

Bumblebee paused reluctantly once he noticed Prowl squat down on his knee, now prompting himself between the mech's legs again, this time not with his legs, but with his… Oh Primus, no…

"Maybe you should learn to think before you speak," snarled the Cyberwolf as he reached down for the mesh plating guarding him and the burning arousal underneath, the tips of his long fingers twitching in both pleasure and desire to do just as he was about to.

Bumblebee arched his back in protest as he let out a desperate whine, just as the contact between both him and the hand atop the mesh plating came in contact with each other; waves of approval rippled against the yellow mech's frame, sending him in a spasm of both desperation and longing as he spread his legs open wider for Prowl to further continue what he would be doing. Oh, Primus… he needed this, he Primus-slagged wanted this...

Prowl let out a dark chuckle, tilting his head to one angle as he used his other free hand to trace spirals down Bumblebee's legs and pedes. "Look at how needy and desperate you've become…" he growled as he bit back his teeth in a snarl, continuing to tease the inside of the smaller mech's legs and thighs that were now trembling in anticipation. "Let me see how long it will take before you're moaning out my name, making you all mine…" The Cyberwolf cocked his head to one side, shimmering his optics darkly as he pressed his hand much more fiercely against the mesh plating.

"H-hold on! Wait a second!" Bumblebee burned in his need and desire, squirming in both want and longing as he allowed the Ninja-bot to further work himself between the smaller mech's legs… suddenly, the Cybertronian realized what he had just done… why Prowl had reacted so predominantly – Bumblebee had just awoken a dark force, an entity, inside of the other mech that was waiting to be unleashed.

Suddenly, the smaller mech could feel Prowl undoing what was formerly the bond between the Cyberwolf and his throbbing erection, and with a slight moan of desire, Bumblebee let forth that entity burst free.

And it had just found its new target.


End file.
